


On the Road

by Dawnwritesit



Series: Into the Wild [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Outdoor Sex, Peeping, Public Blow Jobs, Sub Lee Taeyong, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, side JohnJae - Freeform, voyeur johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwritesit/pseuds/Dawnwritesit
Summary: Johnny, (Jaehyun), Doyoung, and Taeyong are on their way to their camping holiday and DoTae cannot stop bickering.ORTaeyong plays a dangerous game involving his bladder.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Into the Wild [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ piss involved, please do not read if you are not into it /!\
> 
> This work also has an oblique reference to a past johnjae fic I wrote (A Night to Remember), so feel free to check it out to get relationship background for them! (same warning applies about piss).

The trip had been planned for a while but, of course, Jaehyun’s pretty face had landed him a last minute gig and he had been kept back for a few days. Johnny did not mind -he looked forward to the outcome, with pride growing in his heart- although it meant driving to the camping place alone with Doyoung and Taeyong in the backseats. Before leaving he had warned the two that they’d better not start bickering in the middle of his driving, otherwise he would pull around and come back home. Yes, it had made him feel like a parent of two small misbehaved children but it had to be done; he knew how the two men when they were together in an enclosed space for too long.

The place the four of them had picked together was about two and a half hours away, and Johnny had immediately volunteered to drive, saying that he was missing it, missing the sensation of swallowing the road and feeling terribly free. The sensations were coming back as he drove, filling his body with confidence and delightful control. The music from their trip shared playlist was filling him as well, actually enjoying the mix of genres and trying to guess who added what song in the list.

Peace was not for long though. After a rather peaceful and chatty forty minutes, Doyoung started to get feisty.

“Switch the song,” the dark-haired man said, looking out the window. “Taeyong just added it because he knows I don’t like it.”

Taeyong scoffed.

“You have a lot of nerve. Why would I do that? I added it because I like it.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, and took Taeyong’s side.

“Right. It’s just one song. I think you can bear...” he squinted to look at his screen “... three minutes and fourteen seconds of a song you don’t like.”

“Yeah. But it’s the fact that Taeyong added it on purpose,” Doyoung sighed, turning his back a little more to Taeyong, who was facing ahead, bobbling his head to the music.

Taeyong smirked because, yes, he had done it on purpose, but also because Johnny had taken his side. It made him feel special. Picked.

The song quickly ended and matter was resolved then, especially since one of Doyoung’s songs played afterwards and it seemed to make him forget all about his grudge.

About halfway through the drive the music got interrupted. It made the two men in the back lift their head in surprise, and they immediately noticed Johnny’s smile. Jaehyun was calling. Through Bluetooth, Johnny answered.

“Heyyyyy we’re on the road!” the driver enthused, as if he Jaehyun didn’t know.

Jaehyun giggled before answering.

“Hey guys. Yeah, I know I was just calling on my break to see what was going on. Are they behaving?”

Taeyong and Doyoung glared at each other, and then Doyoung frowned at Johnny through the mirror, not liking being talked about as if he was not there, and in that light.

“Yeah. It’s going rather good. Which is surprising...”

“HEY! Don’t be rude!” Doyoung protested, dragging the end of his words.

Johnny and Jaehyun laughed together and continued to chat for some time, talking about things neither Doyoung or Taeyong had knowledge of or interest in. Taeyong went back to toying on his Nintendo switch and Doyoung to his phone, which he was using to read a web toon. When the call ended they all bid Jaehyun goodbye and wished him luck for the rest of his day. Jaehyun thanked them and said that it wouldn’t be long before he would be there with them; the sentence was more directed to Johnny than anyone else, but it was a sweet note. The call lasted about fifteen minutes but it was a break that made Johnny all the more happy about their trip. He was forgetting all about the present moment and his mind started to wander, images of nature and holding Jaehyun’s hand as they walked about.

While Johnny was having lovey thoughts, Doyoung was getting irritated. Taeyong has started to bounce his leg as he played, the noise of the fabric and the movement added to the movement of the car made it difficult for Doyoung to focus on his story.

“Hey,” the younger said. “Stop that.”

Taeyong did not seem to pay attention, and continued. Doyoung was glaring at him now, cussing him out quietly with his eyes. After long seconds Doyoung determined that Taeyong was openly ignoring him and he slapped his leg, once again adding “stop that.” The noise brought Johnny back to the environment of the car and he looked into the mirror.

“What’s up?” he asked, getting ready to tame them.

“Taeyong won’t stop bouncing his leg and it’s... it’s annoying to me. I can’t read well.”

“Did you ask him to-“

“Yes, I already asked him to stop and he ignored me.”

“Taeyong?” Johnny cooed, bringing his attention quickly onto him.

“Yeah?” Taeyong answered, alternating looks between his screen and Johnny in the mirror.

“Would you please stop bouncing your leg? Or try to?”

Taeyong nervously bit his bottom lip and laid back into the car seat. He adjusted the bottom part of the seat belt onto his belly and nodded.

“Okay... It’s just that I gotta use the bathroom.”

Doyoung raised one eyebrow but put his straight face back on as quickly as it had come.

“I can stop if you want to, Tae. That’s not a problem.” Johnny continued, thinking that it wouldn’t be too bad either for him to walk on his legs for a little.

Taeyong glaced at Doyoung before answering.

“It’s okay. It’s not too urgent, I can wait some more. I’ll stop bouncing my leg.”

Taeyong did stop but it did not help Doyoung to jump back into his story. He pretended to, but it was only to steal glances at Taeyong, and especially to his bloated lower stomach. It was pushing against the strap of the seat belt, getting full, slowly but surely. Doyoung could feel his desire wake up, blood flowing inside his body, rushing in to places he needed to control. Doyoung laid back into his seat as well, locked his phone and closed his eyes. He was glad Taeyong had chose to not go yet; and he was curious to see until when he would endure.

After some more driving Johnny started to feel thirsty and frankly quite snacky. It was not a problem though, not with Taeyong in the car.

“Hey Tae, can I get like some candy or whatever you got and some water? Please?”

Taeyong chuckled and nodded. He tried to put on a brave face when he bent over and the seatbelt dug into his swollen bladder, and he quietly extracted some chocolate snacks he had brought along with a water bottle.

“I used it, but I have another so you can keep it,” Taeyong said as he handed the bottle to Johnny.

Johnny thanked him, grabbed it without his eyes leaving the road, and left it in the car’s cupholder. He did the same with the snacks, leaving them in the second cupholder. Encouraged by Johnny, and despite his pressing needs, Taeyong took a sip out of his brand new bottle. When he put the bottle safely back, he looked at Doyoung, who had been staring for too long.

“What?” Taeyong boldly asked, nonetheless in a tiny voice.

“You still have some water pearling on your lip. That’s all,” Doyoung answered, both eyebrows raised in contempt.

Taeyong couldn’t help but to blush as he wiped his lip, and immediately looked away, and back onto his game. Doyoung was smirking, enjoying the dominance he was begging to assert over the older man. It was not a secret that he had the upper hand in their relationship; however no one suspected the extent to which it was true. To everyone Doyoung and Taeyong were friends. Best friends. Their feisty dynamic made it difficult for the rest of them to believe that they were more than that. But they were. The two men weren’t quite ready to call themselves a couple, like maybe Johnny and Jaehyun were -and frankly the mushiness of the two sometimes rebuked Doyoung-, but they had feelings for each other and they acted upon those feelings quite often. They had embarked on the trip to see how that relationship could evolve, and also to be freer, since nature was wide and that Johnny and Jaehyun always stuck together and seemed ready to elope. They wanted to be alone together for some time to test their limits. Limits they were regularly pushing sexually, and that were going to be pushed again, sooner than either of them had expected.

Even though Taeyong had played it bold, the sip (followed by other, multiple, daring sips) he had taken was making him feel bloated and needy. The seat belt was digging into his stomach and he had to fight every minute against the fabric to adjust it so as not to hurt him too much. The pleasure he was drawing from teasing Doyoung and holding his pee in soon became counterbalanced by the pain of a pressure too great and his face turned pink.

“J-Johnny?” Taeyong uttered, shyly after barely fifteen minutes of road.

The driver lifted his head and looked into his mirror again, as he had minutes before.

“Yep?”

“Can you stop soon? I think I really gotta go now.”

“Of course! I’ll stop a little further it looks like there’s some bushes and trees and stuff.”

“Thanks.”

Taeyong tried to adjust himself in his seat but it was truly difficult for him to relax and wait. He had played with fire (actually, water) and was slowly losing. Worst of all, he didn’t need to look at Doyoung to know that he was seeing him, how swollen his was, how his back arched against the seat to lessen the pressure. Doyoung wanted to make Taeyong his already. If he had been driving he would have refused to stop and he would have hungrily watched Taeyong swing his hips and arch his back, filling his ears with his needy whines and his flimsy voice begging for a stop and for release.

Johnny was oblivious to the power play that was going on between the two men in the backseat of the car and he pulled over to the side of the road. Once the car was stopped Taeyong unfastened his seat belt and opened the car door. Doyoung thought that he had never seen him leave a car that fast, and it made him smirk.

“Yo, Doyoung.” Johnny started, turning around to talk to him. “I think I’m gonna just, get out here to stretch my legs. So you can get out if you want to, too. Take some fresh air.”

Doyoung listened to him and then quickly looked out the window, hoping to spot and successfully spotting Taeyong getting into the area crowded with trees.

“You right. I think I’ll go too. Might as well, you know.”

Johnny silently nodded and got out of the car. He stretched with all his length once he was in front of the car and then sat on the hood of the car, carefully avoiding to look at where Taeyong and Doyoung were heading.

Taeyong did not go very far into the wooden area, fearing getting lost, but he was deep enough so as not to be seen from the road. The man liked his privacy. Doyoung was at his heels, following quickly, playing on the fact that if he sensed that someone was around Taeyong wouldn’t relieve himself right away. And that’s what Doyoung wanted.

A branch cracked. Taeyong turned around and was met by Doyoung’s silhouette, getting closer to him.

“Doyoung, please...” Taeyong whined, immediately folding.

“You’re making me do this. Don’t act foolish,” Doyoung answered right away, piercing through and deconstructing Taeyong inch by inch.

Once the two men were actually standing in front of each other, so close that they could feel the energy emanating from their bodies, Taeyong felt himself surrendering to Doyoung, once again. He wanted to tell himself that he hadn’t done anything, but it was a lie. He had looked forward to the car ride so that he could tease Doyoung without Doyoung being able to get to him. But in the end he had wanted Doyoung to get him. That’s what he wanted all along. All the time. He wanted to crumble under him, be his thing, be his toy; he loved it, craved it, got high on it. Right now Taeyong wanted to apologize, say he was sorry, and beg, beg for everything Doyoung thought would be good for him. Taeyong closed his eyes as if he was physically crushed by Doyoung but instead it was his voice that overwhelmed him.

“Get on your knees.”

Taeyong fell to his knees, desperately looking up to Doyoung’s face, leaving his arms to dangle by his sides. He was helpless, totally under Doyoung’s control. It satisfied Doyoung to see how much Taeyong wanted it, how much he didn’t question it, him and his orders. He just obeyed. Doyoung was getting hard already: he was realizing (as he always seemed to, every time) that Taeyong always wanted it and was always ready for him.

“We don’t have much time so I’m going to be clear. Are you listening?”

Doyoung could see that he was but he waited for a needy nod from the older.

“You better be. Now, open your mouth.”

Taeyong separated his jaws and plopped his tongue out. It made Doyoung grin and he hurried to pull his sweatpants and underwear down. His half-hard cock hung out and he did not wait before pressing his tip down on Taeyong’s tongue. It was so moist and sticky that it sent a sudden shiver though his body.

“I’m gonna fuck your sorry whore mouth until I decide it’s been enough...”

—

“..sorry whore mouth until I decide it’s been enough...”

The string of words attached itself to Johnny’s ear. He had started to make his way into the area where the two men had gone into after he thought that they had been gone for a little while. He had figured that either of them should’ve come back to the car by then, and he was slightly getting worried, since the two were always finding ways to fight each other (with words, but Johnny always dramatized facts in his mind). And so he had started to walk in there, not calling for them because he was ready to find about anything. Almost anything. Johnny had not expected to find Doyoung standing straight, facing back to him, with what he guessed was Taeyong in front of him, on his knees, getting the fabric of his pants dirty. Johnny bit on his lips, trying to contain his breath and any noise that might come from him. He was tall and wide but he found refuge behind a tree, from which he could have a side angle which allowed him to see the two men from the side. Johnny hadn’t been really shocked to hear Doyoung talk like that, because he had a sailor mouth, but rather it was the fact that Doyoung was addressing Taeyong in that way, and the fact that the two men had a relationship that was way more intimate than he had guessed it was. Now he was simply watching, seeing Doyoung thrust in and out of Taeyong’s mouth, his hands digging in his hair, bringing his lips closer to his base. He could hear the grunts and the moans too; they were quiet but he was close enough to hear them struggle for their breaths and express their pleasure. Johnny began to become aware of how tight his pants felt; it was wrong but he was getting aroused, watching his friends fucking each other, without them knowing that he was there.

—

Slobber was spreading on Taeyong’s chin and upper lip and cheeks and it was incredibly sexy to both himself and Doyoung. Taeyong was semi-hard too, had been for a while, but he was still too conscious of how much he needed to relieve himself to become completely erect. He had thought about begging for it but he enjoyed too much having Doyoung’s cock in his mouth. He loved when he was using him carelessly, wrecking him, humiliating him. Taeyong never felt much more in touch with his bodily self than then. Doyoung’s slender fingers let go of Taeyong’s hair after two (or three) intense minutes. He sighed in pleasure and couldn’t help but stare down at Taeyong’s pretty yet already wrecked face. His mind quickly flashed and he wondered how he would explain this to Johnny but he snapped back into his lust as quickly.

“Shit you look so fucking sexy...” Doyoung snarled, making Taeyong melt even more under the praise. Doyoung bit his lower lip and groaned, getting into his body, gathering what he was planning next for Taeyong.

“We came here for something, didn’t we? Don’t you have to piss, you fucking piss baby?”

Taeyong’s face immediately flared and his attention was brought back onto his throbbing bladder. It was a stabbing, repeated pain. He had waited some more minutes but now he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Y-yes please... please let me...”

“Mmmm... I’ll let you if...”

——

“...I’ll let you if you guzzle my piss like a good piss whore.”

Johnny’s body had an uncontrollable spasm. He was shaken so much that Doyoung’s words almost made him moan out loud. He had been touching himself through his pants ever since he had gotten settled behind the tree but it was only getting better. Johnny was watching them, but now he was really picturing himself and Jaehyun. In fact, he probably had uttered a sentence similar to what Doyoung had said to Taeyong, but to Jaehyun. More than anything Johnny wished he could be with Jaehyun right now, making him surrender to his need to fill him up to the brim with piss and cum. Johnny had his eyes fixated on the two men and he watched, speechless, Doyoung shove his barely softened cock back into Taeyong’s mouth. “He’s gonna piss in his mouth, god, he’s gonna piss in his fucking mouth...” Johnny was thinking, getting overwhelming and tucking at his cock, palming faster. And louder.

Doyoung closed his eyes and focused on finding and redirecting the liquid from his bladder. He felt like he was carefully collecting it and prepared to send it out. Out into Taeyong’s mouth. He passed his hands into Taeyong’s hair.

“I’m going to. Don’t disappoint me.”

Taeyong nodded as if it was a coherent answer and didn’t have to wait long before he felt the warm flow of Doyoung’s piss enter his throat. He heard him sigh and it almost as it if was a relief for himself too; and it made his cock dangerously drizzle. Taeyong took it all, the sweet liquid that Doyoung was offering to him. He swallowed some of it, not being able to help it, and kept most, ready to show it to Doyoung and gargle it just how he liked it and make him proud.

When Doyoung pulled out he immediately said:

“Open your mouth. Hurry.”

Taeyong obeyed and exposes his piss-filled mouth, feeling some trying to escape down the side of his lips.

“Fuck!” Doyoung swore and it seemed to echo.

It did echo. Johnny had swore with Doyoung, as he, too, had his eyes on Taeyong, only wishing he had better angle. He needed to see more. More and closer. Way closer. Transported by his arousal he stepped a little closer to the two men.

“Swallow it.”

Taeyong swallowed, eyes wide open, begging for praise and waiting to see pride and love washing over Doyoung’s face. He did see those emotions on his lover’s face, but they were quickly replaced by surprise. A branch had cracked behind them and Doyoung had immediately turned, panicked. He pulled his pants up, to Taeyong’s dismay and tried to look for the source of the noise. Instead, realizing that he had been spotted, Johnny came out from behind his tree.

“It’s just me...” Johnny said, kind of embarrassed to have been caught.

Doyoung felt blood rush to his face, and he looked back to Taeyong, who was trying to stand up but who couldn’t, mostly due to how full his bladder was. Taeyong would have been embarrassed too if it wasn’t for his needs making the alarm go off in his brain.

“Doyoung...” he whined, making the two men turn their heads towards him.

“Oh god, yes. Uhhhh...” Doyoung seemed to have lost all his magnetic power because of Johnny. Johnny, aware of this, stepped in.

“Taeyong, it’s ok. Just pull your pants down, you can do it.”

Taeyong did not budge, although he felt like it would be okay, because Johnny just had that sweetness, that tone that made it okay for him to listen. Instead, he fixed his eyes on Doyoung, and silently begged with his eyes for release. The silent begging forced Doyoung back into his role, back with Taeyong as if they were just the two of them. As if they were one.

“Are you gonna piss your pants, baby?” Doyoung whispered, in a voice so deep that it forced Taeyong’s eyes closed. Taeyong nodded, letting out breathy yes’s and please’s. Doyoung slid his fingers into Taeyong’s hair, the gesture was so tender that it took Johnny slightly aback. He hadn’t expected that. He was watching still, with interest, but he was not touching himself anymore. Being caught red-handed had been enough. Now, he was just observing, noting down in his mind what was different between his couple and their couple. That’s how Johnny realized he had made a mistake by suggesting that Taeyong pull his pants down. That’s not what he wanted. He wanted to soil himself. Unlike Jaehyun, who had never wanted to involve his urine in their play, Taeyong loved it multiple ways.

“You can go baby,” Doyoung breathed against Taeyong’s lips before seizing them and impatiently shoving his tongue in his mouth.

With the contact Taeyong let go. He relieved himself, emptied his bladder all over his thighs, exhilarated by the sensation. He had goosebumps because of how good it felt, waves of pleasure overwhelming his entire self. He did not think. He was being. He was being kissed, he was being loved, he was being a good boy. He could feel that Doyoung was proud of him and it felt terribly good. It was intoxicating. Taeyong played with his flow as much as he could, because he wanted the pleasure to last. It was difficult but he tried, because he was a creature of pleasure.

Doyoung would’ve swore that Taeyong had pouted once the last drops had poured out of him. He broke the kiss and whispered:

“You’re so good to me. I’m proud, baby.”

Johnny could not believe that he was seeing how soft Doyoung and Taeyong were being to each other but he did not question it. It was genuine.

“We should go back guys. We gotta go back to the car.”

Just like that Johnny burst their bubble. Taeyong’s delayed embarrassment rushed to his face and he was paralyzed. Doyoung stood back up and once again felt that he didn’t know what to do with his body. Johnny, was feeling kind of terrible to have stepped into their territory so he tried to make it better:

“Taeyong... and I guess, Doyoung... if that’s okay I can carry you to the car. If Doyoung gets ahead we can get you a new pair of pants from your suitcase.”

Doyoung frowned at Johnny but he couldn’t disagree. It was a good idea. Although he felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw the tall man carry his boyf- his friend, he walked ahead and quickly reached the car. He opened the trunk and went through Taeyong’s luggage, looking for something that Taeyong would like and would feel comfortable into. No underwear would be fine. Also, maybe a towel to wipe his drenched little thighs. Doyoung was struck about how much he cared about Taeyong, about making him feel good. Once he had picked out what he had needed Doyoung closed the trunk and looked at Johnny and Taeyong approaching. His jealousy was waking up but it was very tame. It would be gone soon. But the fact that it was there spoke more than anything else had. Johnny gently sat Taeyong on top of the trunk and he stepped back to get into the car and start the engine. He wanted to drive again and clear his mind; he also wanted to leave the two men to be intimate. He knew how intimate those after moments could be so he let them be together. He wanted to call Jaehyun and simply talk to him, tell him how much he wanted and loved him. He sighed and closed his eyes to get back to his reverie of nature and romance with him.

All the while Doyoung was carefully undressing and wiping Taeyong’s naked legs. Loving him silently, with his gestures and his looks. It was better left unsaid. With Taeyong dried, Doyoung handed him the pair of pants he picked and he let him put them on. They looked nice of him.

“I am not putting my shoes back on,” Taeyong whined, giving Doyoung the puppy eyes treatment.

“Ugh...” Doyoung rolled his eyes and ruffled his own hair. “You’re so annoying. I knew it was a bad idea to let him carry you. You’re too much of a princess.”

“Please...”

A pout had been enough to convince him.

“Fine.”

Doyoung pretended to be exasperated but it felt good to be able to carry him. He was in his arms, and no one else’s.


End file.
